Problem: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x - 2}{5x} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x$ $-5x + 2 = 35x$ $2 = 40x$ $40x = 2$ $x = \dfrac{2}{40}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{20}$